1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to audio processing technologies, and particularly to an audio signal adjustment method and an audio player having an audio signal adjustment function.
2. Description of Related Art
Many audio players, such as smart phones, mobile internet devices, and tablet personal computers support to simultaneously play multiple audio signals. However, users may have bad experiences if an unwanted audio signal (e.g., an advertisement having an audio signal) is inserted when they are enjoying music, film, or other similar audio entertainments. Further, the users may feel uncomfortable if the inserted audio signal has an unacceptable high volume, which may even be harmful to listening of the users. Therefore, there is a room for improvement in the art.